


Pole Dancing

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [36]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin (RWBY), Minor James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, Other, Smut, Sparring, sparring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Taiyang just wanted a sparring partner, not to make friends with the mats. He should have realized Ozpin had a plan. Ozpinalwayshas a plan.





	Pole Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2016, long before any of the reveals about Ozpin. Reposted October 2019.
> 
> A smut fic with some gender discussion and one of my favourite tropes: sparring sex. Enjoy.

All Taiyang wanted was a sparring partner. He’d been itching for a fight for days and he’d finally contacted Qrow, who was currently staying at Beacon, and gone up to see if he couldn’t work off this itch that had settled between his shoulders. But, when he’d arrived, he found that Qrow and James were both gone – and gee, he wondered _why_ – and the only staff member around was Professor Ozpin.

“If you’re willing,” said Professor Ozpin. “I’d be happy to spar with you. Although, I prefer pole fighting.”

Taiyang nodded at them, rubbing the back of his neck. There was a fire beneath his veins, one that begged for release the best way he knew how – no holds barred fighting. “If you think you can handle me,” said Taiyang, shrugging.

Ozpin smirked, eyes alight with mirth. “Oh, I think I can handle you.” Ozpin walked down the hall, looking over their shoulder to smile at Taiyang. “Meet me in the arena, I have to go get changed.”

Quietly, Taiyang wondered exactly what Ozpin sparred in. Obviously not the suit but how… he shook the thought out of his head before it fully formed. No, best not to think about those things.

Strolling down to the arena, Taiyang tried to keep his thoughts at bay. As he walked into the arena, he stripped off his jacket, shoes, and socks. Then his armour parts as well. That done, he was left in his shirt and cargo shorts.

He combed his fingers through his hair and walked down the three steps into the arena, padding to the edge to pick up one of the six foot steel poles that rested on the weapons stand. He weighed it absently in one hand, it’d been a while since he’d last fought like this. Typically, he was more of a bare hands bruiser type.

The door to the room opened and in walked Ozpin, dressed only in a loose, white tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants – baggy, but the elastic waistband and cuffs kept them in place. Taiyang’s eyes roamed Ozpin’s arms and shoulders without thinking. Tattoos trailed up both arms, black, white, green, and silver, all spiralling stories that trailed off into gears, chess pieces, and wisps of smoke. Those tattoos trailed up their shoulders and down their back, which Tai noticed as they crossed the room to pluck a pole with uncanny elegance.

There were also the scars, which interlaced the tattoos intermittently and left Taiyang wondering just what Ozpin had done before they became headmaster.

Ozpin glanced over, one eyebrow raised and Tai noticed their glasses were gone. He looked away and swallowed hard, body warm and mouth suddenly, inexplicably, dry.

“Shall we?” asked Ozpin, shifting into ready position. Taiyang nodded and shifted as well. “To three?”

“To three,” agreed Taiyang, and he attacked. The clash of metal against metal rang in the arena as the two danced. Taiyang shifted forward only for Ozpin to dart back. Taiyang swung his pole in an arc only for Ozpin’s to already be there. Back and forth and back and forth. They danced in circles around each other, their only point of contact their two poles.

Taiyang quickly grew flush from exertion. Ozpin was fast, faster than Taiyang had expected, and Taiyang specialized in heavy hitting attacks, not numerous ones. If he could _get_ a hit on Ozpin that would be in his advantage, but Ozpin was too damn fast.

Then, something occurred to him, as he watched the back and forth sway of Ozpin’s hips and shoulders. As he watched the glimmer in their eyes as they moved through each block and dodge.

“Are you… are you _dancing_?” asked Taiyang incredulously.

Ozpin grinned. “Yes, yes I am.”

“How are you _still_ kicking my ass?” asked Taiyang.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. Ducked a swing and blocked the recover. Threw Taiyang back a couple steps with the force of it. “You consider this such a thing?” asked Ozpin.

“Why?” asked Taiyang. He swung again. Blocked. Shifted back a few steps and moved left so that he could get a better angle. “Don’t think I can handle you?”

Ozpin stepped into Taiyang’s space and swung hard. Taiyang just barely got his pole up in time.

“No,” said Ozpin. “I don’t.”

Taiyang growled, low in his throat. “I can handle anything you can throw at me,” said Taiyang.

“Really?” asked Ozpin, raising an eyebrow. “Well, all right then.” There was a flurry of movement, Ozpin was behind him, then in front, then behind. A snap of their pole against his, then another. On his arm, then his leg.

Taiyang ended up on his back on the floor, the pole to his chest, just below his chin. Ozpin smirked, eyes alight. “That’s one,” said Ozpin, teasing.

Taiyang’s body was flush with the adrenaline from a good fight. His chest heaved with his heavy breathing. Ozpin trailed the pole slowly down his body.

“You said you could handle me,” said Ozpin, their tone light.

Taiyang grit his teeth. “Who said I couldn’t?”

Ozpin tsked. “Oh, Taiyang, your body betrays you,” said Ozpin. Their pole trailed down Taiyang’s chest and lingered on the slight bulge in Taiyang’s sweats. “This? This isn’t handling me.”

“I’d argue it is,” said Taiyang. “Depending on the context.”

“Do _all_ your sparring matches end in such suggestive ways?” asked Ozpin, drily.

Taiyang chuckled. He flipped himself to his feet and swung out his pole at Ozpin’s legs, knocking them to the ground. He stuck the pole between their eyes.

“Not over yet,” said Taiyang, grinning. “And that’s one, Oz.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “Is it? Well now, we should fix that.” They were on their feet in an instant, pole in their hands and driving Taiyang back toward the wall. They traded blocks and blows, Ozpin on the offensive now and Taiyang struggling to keep up.

Taiyang hit the mats on his back.

“That’s two,” said Ozpin.

Again, they traded blows. This time, Taiyang drove Ozpin toward the weapon rack. Ozpin leaped into the air, flipping over Taiyang and then spinning to attack him. Taiyang got around just in time and managed one last hit, driving Ozpin to their knees.

“Two,” said Taiyang, voice tight and body heaving with exertion. “Next one gets it.”

“Indeed,” said Ozpin. They swung out their legs and Taiyang leaped back. Ozpin rolled, grabbed their pole, and was back to their feet in an instant. “The question, my friend, is what ‘it’ is.”

Back and forth, back and forth. The two danced around the room, slipping in and out of each other’s space with little concern for the outcome. One blow after the other, their poles clashed and clashed, the sound of metal on metal ringing loud in the air.

Then, Ozpin slammed into the wall and Taiyang planted his hands on either side of their head, poles fallen to the floor and forgotten. Taiyang grinned.

“That’s three,” he said, panting, and then he leaned in and kissed Ozpin.

Ozpin dug their fingers hard into Taiyang’s hair and deepened the kiss. Teeth and noses clacked together, brushing hard enough to bruise. Their mouths opened to one another, still panting, and Taiyang pressed his body flush to Ozpin’s. By the feel of things, Ozpin was just as affected by this as he was.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” breathed Taiyang as they pulled back. Ozpin smirked down at him, eyes dancing.

“You’re sure about this?” asked Ozpin.

Taiyang grinned. “You know, Oz, I think I’ve finally got you figured out.”

“Oh?”

Taiyang laughed. “Yeah, you act so above it all, but really, you’re just as infallible as the rest of us.” Taiyang rolled his hips against Ozpin’s and Ozpin made a low moan in the back of their throat, eyes fluttering. “Just as prone to carnal desire as anyone else.” He chuckled, lips curling smugly.

“Well,” said Ozpin, sounding surprisingly normal for someone so flushed. “You’re not wrong.”

Taiyang snorted, but, in the next instant, Ozpin was dragging him in for another heated kiss.

As they parted, Taiyang took a deep breath to ground himself. “Is there, uh, anything I should know? Things you don’t want me to do?”

“That depends,” said Ozpin, their voice low and hoarse.

“On what?”

“How do you feel about being fucked into those mats?” asked Ozpin, nodding to the mats behind them.

Taiyang just barely bit back a groan by biting his lower lip hard enough to bruise. “_Fuck_ yes.”

Ozpin shoved at him roughly and the two stumbled across the arena to the mats laid out for practice exercises. Taiyang found himself pushed onto his back as Ozpin climbed over him. He gave a low groan as Ozpin trailed their fingers down his chest before groping him through his shorts. Then a hiss as Ozpin’s teeth found his throat and scrapped along the junction.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” asked Taiyang between his soft gasps.

Ozpin hummed against his throat, their smile obvious against his skin. “What makes you say that?” The amusement in their voice made Taiyang roll his eyes.

“Oh, call it a hunch,” said Tai, drily. He reached up and yanked Ozpin down by their hair, drawing them in for a deep, hot kiss. When they pulled back, Ozpin chuckled and reached for Taiyang’s shorts. Then, with one deft tug, they yanked both the shorts and Taiyang’s boxers down, exposing his erect cock to the cool air of the room.

Tai hissed and arched his hips into Ozpin’s hand, twitching for better purchase. Ozpin chuckled and dragged a condom and a small packet of lube out of their pocket. They tore open the lube and poured it onto their fingers, smirking.

“What, no foreplay?” asked Taiyang, propping himself up on his elbows. He planted his feet on the mats and spread his legs, knees pointed at the ceiling.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “And what do you call our match?” they asked.

Taiyang blinked. “Fair enough,” he murmured. Taiyang watched as Ozpin leaned over him, a twinkle in their eye.

Taiyang let out a soft noise of surprise as a cool, slick finger slipped into him. Ozpin mouthed his throat as they worked him open. Slick digits slipping in and out of him in tandem with the tongue darting across his body. Taiyang let his hips follow the rhythm. Head tilted back and body flushed. Heat racing across his body and pooling in his groin. His toes curled against the slightly rough material of the mats.

He whined. Tossed his head as Ozpin’s fingers twitched.

“You like that, don’t you?” purred Ozpin. Taiyang groaned again. Ozpin chuckled, breath ghosting along Taiyang’s jaw and leaving him gasping and aching against his stomach.

The cool of the room was a welcome relief next to the heat of his body. He was an inferno, burning up from such a simple touch. But god, it had been far, far too long since he’d done anything approaching this. And even then, it had only been once.

Then the fingers were gone and Taiyang whined again. Surprised at the noise. He’d never been this vocal before. He arched into the feather light touches that drifted across his cock. Ozpin chuckled again, hand wrapping around him and giving a sharp, sudden tug.

Taiyang gasped. “Shit!”

A smile against his hip as Ozpin dropped their face to his skin. Teeth tugged at the sensitive area where the skin dipped in toward his cock.

“Oz…,” said Taiyang, trailing off as Ozpin bit down again.

Ozpin hummed, raising an eyebrow in question as their breath ghosted Taiyang’s cock. His hips twitched, teeth gritted to try and keep from saying anything else that would be horribly embarrassing.

But then again, by the look in Ozpin’s eye, Taiyang wasn’t done with embarrassing himself tonight.

“What do you want, Taiyang?” asked Ozpin.

Taiyang blinked. “Shouldn’t that be obvious?” he asked, jerking his hips toward Ozpin. Ozpin lifted off Taiyang so the gesture did nothing but meet open air. They wriggled out of their sweatpants, cock standing at attention and already beading pre-come.

“It should be,” said Ozpin, absently spreading lube onto their cock with slow, lazy strokes. They bit their lower lip as they did, eyes hooded. Stared at Taiyang as they slicked themself up.

“Ozpin,” said Taiyang, voice low with arousal and warning.

“Taiyang,” replied Ozpin, a wry twist of amusement to both their voice and their smile. They stroked their free hand across Taiyang’s hip, purposely avoiding their cock, which strained, hopeful, at the touch. “Tell me, my friend, what do you want?” The fingers dipped into the curve of his hip without brushing anything proper. “Do you want me to fuck you? To bend over you and press into you? Open you up until you scream?”

Taiyang pressed his lips together and refused to make a noise.

“Or do you want me to flip us over? Do you want to ride me, gripping my hands for balance until you lose control? I think I’d enjoy that. The roll of your hips. The rough callouses of your hands.” A chuckle. “Yes, I would enjoy that quite a bit.” The fingers danced across his belly, never touching, just ghosting. “Do you want to scream? Or are you more one for moaning, whimpering?” A light in their eyes. “Whining, perhaps.” Taiyang whined. Involuntary and embarrassing, but he did it.

He did it and he arched up into Ozpin’s ghost touches, entire body open and flush. Shaking and shivering and practically _keening_ for Ozpin’s touch.

“Tell me, Taiyang,” murmured Ozpin. “Or I’ll keep you here, like this, all night long.”

Taiyang bit back his pride and took a deep, shaking breath. “Fuck me,” he whispered. “Right here, right now. On my back and on these mats. As hard as you dare.”

“Oh?” said Ozpin, raising a slim eyebrow.

Taiyang nodded, lips pressed tightly together. “Yeah,” he said. “I won’t break.”

Ozpin chuckled. “No, I didn’t think you would.” They pushed Taiyang’s legs further apart, raised another slim eyebrow, and Taiyang went to curse at them. But his curse was cut short by the hot, slick sensation of Ozpin sliding into Taiyang in one deft movement.

He keened. Loud and wanton and desperate. Arched his hips and gripped the mats uselessly. Scrambled at them and then brought his hands up to grip Ozpin’s hair instead.

Ozpin laughed, bit down on Taiyang’s collarbone, and rolled their hips. There was no pause. No break to adjust. Ozpin rolled into Taiyang over and over again. Pushed deeper and harder until Taiyang saw stars.

He babbled. Good _god_ did he babble. A never-ending stream of “yes” and “please” and “more” and “harder”. Words that barely formed together and were definitely not wholly coherent. Ozpin took each one to heart. Thrusts shifting from sharp and shallow to slow and deep in an instant. Driving Taiyang toward a white-hot inferno that had him yanking hard at Ozpin’s hair.

The smell of sex mixed with the smell of ash. Of cinders and of smoke. Ozpin’s breath was hot and wet against Taiyang’s cheek. Then on his jawline. The sensitive skin screamed with pleasure at the feather light brushes of Ozpin’s tongue and lips along it.

He keened and he whined. He gripped harder and thrust back.

“Ozpin, please!” His voice was tight and high. Almost unrecognizable in its need. God, he’d missed this. Missed the way two bodies came together for something that made them more than the sum of their parts.

Ozpin’s thrusts stuttered as they neared their own end and Taiyang took one of his hands out of Ozpin’s hair. Gripped his cock in his hand and jerked it in time with Ozpin’s thrusts. Kept thrusting back into Ozpin every time they drew out.

Faster and faster. Deeper and hotter. The hand on his dick so tight and so warm that Taiyang thought he was going to explode. Hot, wet breaths against his ear. Slick cock brushing his prostate.

Ozpin’s breathless laughter. Taiyang’s own never-ending stream of babble.

It all built up together until there was nothing left in the world. Until the textures of the mat disappeared beneath Taiyang and all he could feel was heat and want and _union._

He shouted his end, spilling across his hand and torso. Stroked himself through it and jerked his hips up into Ozpin’s thrusts. Clenched around Ozpin’s cock and rode out his aftershocks.

Ozpin groaned, loud and low. Their thrusts stuttered as they spilled their own end inside Taiyang. Bit by bit, their thrusts slowed until they pulled back and dropped down next to Taiyang.

“You had lube,” croaked Taiyang, when he finally got his voice back.

“Yes, I did,” said Ozpin.

“You _planned_ this,” said Taiyang.

Ozpin laughed, one hand thrown over their face to push their hair out of their eyes. “I made a calculated risk.” A shrug. “It paid off well, I think.”

Taiyang snorted and shoved their shoulder. “Yeah, it did.” He sighed. “I think we wrecked those mats, though.”

“I do run this school, Taiyang. I can buy new mats without anyone ever being the wiser,” said Ozpin. “But first…” They trailed off and stood on shaky legs. White streaks on their stomach and entire body still flushed. “How about a shower?”

Taiyang laughed and took their hand. “Sounds great,” he said, and he followed Ozpin out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
